dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Huntsman's Calling
The Huntsman's Calling is a short ten chapter story written by ShatteredRose23, a short horror, adventure, and fantasy story that follows Yusei Lucifer and his hunt for the Solomon's Ring, the ring of unlimited power, as he's forced to fight against the Old Satan Faction, New Satan Faction, Heaven, and others who all want the ring for their own wishes and dreams. Synopsis The story starts off with Yusei's parents being killed by Rizevim Lucifer, however he is luckily spared by A witch , who grants Yusei some special power if Yusei becomes one of her huntsman. For the next 9 years while searching for the Solomon Ring, stolen by Rizevim he works for Erlik, however when he hears of the Kokabiel incident and learns of the death of three of the Old Satan Faction Devils along with the current peace between the three factions he decides to come out of hiding in order to get back what was taken from him years ago. Author's Note So I always felt I didn't give Yusei and his story some justice. So I decided to re-write the story instead of a full-length light novel I turned it into a small ten chapter story, more like a movie. The Solomon's Ring also went through some changes, it's the very definition of a MacGuffin, I don't plan to actually explain it's relevance or what it can do, the most important thing is about how the ring and the story shapes Yusei in his hunt for the ring and how he interacts with Canon Characters and how the ring and Yusei bring some interesting changes to the canon story. American Horror Story also inspired this story. Characters Protagonists Yusei Lucifer: The main character of the story, a anti-hero whose willing to travel through any darkness in order to get what was stolen from him. He possesses a fragment of Trihexa in his body which therefore makes him a target of Hades, Heaven, and the Underworld. However he becomes a threat to both Heaven and the New Satan Faction due to his goal and fight for the ring. Astra: The descendant of St. Peter and the wielder of the Sacred Gear Sinner's String. After being cast out of the church she was scouted by Yusei in Germany who promised to help her in her quest for revenge if she would become a huntress for him. Antagonists Ichiro Alastor: The primary hero antagonist of the story. The servant of Serafall Leviathan he was chosen by Sirzechs and Ajuka to stop Yusei in his plans of obtaining the Solomon's Ring due to the fear of the power falling into the wrong hands. Unlike his other self he is much more heroic, noble, and a rook instead of a knight. Rizevim Lucifer: The primary villain antagonist of the story. He currently possesses the Solomon Ring and plans to use it in order to destroy the world and rebuild it in his new image. He frequently tries to get Yusei Lucifer and Ichiro Alastor to join him, wanting the power of Soul and the fragment of Trihexa on his side in order to bring about the end. Chapters Life 1: The Beginning and A hope Revived Life 2: The Clash of Dragons Life 3: The Infinite Life 4: The Black Dog Slashes Life 5: Devil Night pt. 1 Life 6: Devil Night pt. 2 Life 7: The Great Devil Arrives Life 8: Heroes v.s. Legends Life 9: A Hero's Truth Life 10: The End Category:Fanon Story